Battery powered devices must be periodically recharged. Most battery powered devices are configured to be charged at a predetermined voltage. Most chargers are configured to provide a predetermined level of current at a set voltage. Given these limitations, a substantial period of time is required to charge the battery of a battery powered device depending upon the extent of depletion of the battery.
Most battery chargers for cellular telephones and tablet computers provide a fixed voltage level that is typically 5 volts. Some battery powered rapid charge cellular telephones have been developed that can be charged with a dedicated AC charger that is plugged into a conventional AC wall receptacle that has a DC output wire that is plugged into the device that can provide a higher level of voltage for charging rapid charge telephones. Alternatively, the rapid charge telephones may be charged with a car charger that is connected by a wire to a vehicle DC charge outlet or Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacle.
Many consumers have several such devices including some fixed five volt devices and possibly other rapid charge devices that are charged at a higher voltage. This creates potential compatibility problems when different chargers are used to charge different devices. A rapid charge device will not achieve rapid charging when charged with a conventional low voltage charger.
As a result of the proliferation of battery powered portable devices there is a need to conveniently charge many devices at the same time. While wall mounted multiple USB receptacles are available that may be used to several battery powered devices all of the receptacles are limited to providing the same voltage output. There is no multiple receptacle system for providing a device selected voltage output for more rapid charging. Wall mounted multiple USB receptacles that are currently available are limited to being powered by an AC power source.
Battery powered devices may also be recharged by so called “all-in-one” chargers from either a DC power source socket in a vehicle or an AC power source in a building. All-in-one chargers provide a fixed level of charge to the device receiving the charge and do not accommodate a device selected voltage output for more rapid charging.
Another approach to charging battery powered devices is to charge them while in a “hands-free” docking device that is connected to the DC power supply of the vehicle. Alternatively, battery powered devices may be charged while in a docking station in an office or in a home that is powered by an AC power source. These prior charging implements are all limited to charging battery powered devices at a fixed voltage and cannot accommodate battery powered devices that may be charged more quickly with a device selected voltage output for more rapid charging.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problem and other problems as summarized below.